


Keine Alternativen

by LockXOn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta scheint vergessen zu haben, warum Son Goku ausgerechnet ihn zum Beschützer der Erde auserkoren hat. Bulma ist mehr als bereit, seine Erinnerung aufzufrischen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keine Alternativen

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2552627/)

Bulma lehnte sich mit einem herausfordernden Blick gegen die Kühlschranktür, die Arme verärgert vor der Brust verschränkt: „Weißt du, du hast mir noch immer keine Antwort gegeben.“ Vegeta rollte genervt mit den Augen, während er ohne Aufzublicken ein langes Baguettebrot aufsäbelte: „Willst du mir jetzt die ganze Woche damit in den Ohren liegen?“ „Wir verlangen doch wirklich nicht allzu viel von dir, oder? Das Mindeste, was du zum Familienglück beitragen kannst, ist, ab und zu mal mit deinen Kindern Eis essen zu gehen“, schnaubte sie, pikiert ob seines Desinteresses. Er schnaubte ebenfalls, jedoch eher zynisch amüsiert: „Familienglück, huh? Das einzige Glück, dessen ich mich rühmen kann, ist, dass wir so viele Jahre am Stück vor Invasionen aus dem All verschont geblieben sind. Außerdem sind die Blagen erwachsen, ich bin mir sicher, sie können Sinnvolleres mit ihrer Zeit anfangen, als sich mit ihrem Vater auseinanderzusetzen.“ Unzufrieden mit dem Schnitt des Messers hob er es prüfend auf Augenhöhe und visierte die Schneide entlang, ehe er einen Streifen feinen Rost mit einem kontrollierten Ki-Stoß abflämmte.

 

Ein ebenso sarkastisches Lachen entfuhr ihrer Kehle: „‚Sinnvoller‘ heißt nicht ‚mit Vorliebe‘, Vegeta. Und hör auf damit, dich hinter einem dieser Monster vor uns zu verstecken!“ Stirnrunzelnd wandte sie sich ihm zu und piekte ihm wiederholt mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bizeps: „Es ist längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sich hier auf der Erde einige der stärksten Krieger der nördlichen Galaxie tummeln. Wer sollte verrückt genug sein, um euch herauszufordern, hm?“ Unwillig murmelte er, ohne sich durch ihre Aktivitäten aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen: „Kapierst du echt nicht, dass genau das unser Untergang sein könnte? Schon morgen könnte der Boden rot von unserem Blut sein, wenn wir unsere Deckung aufgeben, weil sich irgendein ‚mächtiger Krieger‘ in seinem Stolz verletzt und herausgefordert fühlt.“ Er setzte das Messer an und schnitt dicke Scheiben von dem Rest des erkalteten Mittagsbratens herunter. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Warum siehst du in letzter Zeit so entsetzlich schwarz?! Früher warst du immer so zuversichtlich, wenn es um deine Überlegenheit ging!“ Sie legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine und brachte sie damit zum Stillstand: „Vegeta, was auch immer in Zukunft passieren mag, ihr werdet gewinnen!“ „Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt, Puppe“, er wandte demonstrativ den Kopf ab, „und die Erde ist nicht so sicher, wie du denkst ...“

 

Er hatte ihr nie erzählt – und er würde sich hüten, es jemals zu tun – wie oft er in den letzten Jahren von Alpträumen geplagt wurde, die so dermaßen von Blut trieften, dass es selbst ihm den Magen umdrehte, und nur stundenlange Trainingssessions konnten ihm in diesen Augenblicken ein scheinheiliges Gefühl der Sicherheit zurückbringen. Natürlich, ihre Freunde würden ihnen beistehen, wenn es hart auf hart kam, und sie waren nicht schwach per se, aber letztendlich würde es allein bei ihm liegen, ihre Heimat zu verteidigen.

 

Mickrige dreizehn Jahre war es erst her, seit Son Goku mit Shenlong verschwunden war, und hier war er, bereits am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt. Am Anfang hatte es kaum der Rede wert geschienen, doch inzwischen war es selbst zu seinem sturen Schädel durchgedrungen, dass er seinen Erzrivalen in diesem Leben nicht mehr wiedersehen würde, sie sich in der Not nicht mehr würden beistehen können, und so sehr er sich dafür hasste, es machte ihn nervös.

 

Sein Blick fiel auf den Orangensaft, den er sich zu Beginn seiner Tätigkeit hingestellt hatte, und er griff nach dem Glas, um sich einen großen Schluck von dem Getränk zu genehmigen. Er spürte die besorgten Augen seiner Frau auf sich ruhen, hübsch wie eh und je, wenn auch sichtlich gealtert. Son Gokus hoffnungslos überlegene Stärke hatte ihr und allen anderen Erdenbewohnern für eine unglaublich lange Zeit jede Form von Krieg erspart, von den räumlich sehr begrenzten Scharmützeln gegen diverse größenwahnsinnige Außerirdische, Ungeheuer und durchgeknallte Wissenschaftler mal abgesehen. Wenn er wirklich der König sein wollte, der er auf dem Planeten Vegeta zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte sein müssen, musste auch er ihnen diesen Luxus ermöglichen. Er musste seine Familie, seine Freunde ... Sein Volk schützen, vor allem, vor jedem, um jeden Preis.

 

Es war eine Frage der Ehre.

 

Nur noch dunkel erinnerte er sich an eine Zeit, in der ihm jegliches Wohlergehen außer dem eigenen absolut gleichgültig gewesen war. Ein bedrückendes Gefühl der Scham und Reue breitete sich jedes Mal in seinem Magen aus, wenn er an sein egoistisches, junges Selbst zurückdachte, und gequält schloss er die Augen.

 

Die beiden verharrten einige Minuten lang in unbehaglicher Stille, sahen aber überrascht auf, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Bra fröhlich summend die Küche betrat. Selig schmunzelnd schnüffelte sie an einer einzelnen Rose, die sie in Händen hielt und für die sie nun offensichtlich eine Vase zu finden gedachte.

 

Bulma löste sich begeistert von ihm und stürzte sich augenblicklich auf ihre entsetzte Tochter, um ihr zu entlocken zu versuchen, von wem sie das romantische Geschenk erhalten hatte, während Vegeta die Frauen stumm betrachtete und ihm bewusst wurde, dass Bra tatsächlich inzwischen alt genug dafür war, eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Reichten seine Fähigkeiten dafür aus, ihr die Freude, den Jubel einer glücklichen Hochzeit gewähren zu können? Das Wunder eigener Kinder? Die Selbstverständlichkeit ruhigen Schlafes, ohne jede Sekunde damit rechnen zu müssen, von feindlichem Ki durchlöchert zu werden, Schlaf, den er selbst so viele Nächte seines Lebens eingebüßt hatte?

 

Verärgert stellte er fest, dass eben jener Mangel an Nachtruhe in letzter Zeit seinen Verstand mit sentimentalen Auswüchsen belastete und er schob die Erinnerung an seine eigenen erdrückenden Verpflichtungen unwirsch beiseite, fest entschlossen, stattdessen jemand anderem Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten. Es war Zeit für eine gewisse junge Dame, Farbe zu bekennen.

 

„Meine Güte“, unterbrach er Bulmas schelmisch-vorwitzige Fragerei und sie erkannte sofort an seinem abgrundtief verdorbenen Grinsen, dass sie in ihm einen Komplizen in ihrem Vorhaben gefunden hatte, Bra einen so peinlichen Aufenthalt wie möglich zu bescheren, „es war gerade erst Neujahr und die Kerle haben noch nicht genug von dir? Es laufen schon eine Menge Masochisten durch die Gegend ...“ Bulma brach in ein ähnlich süffisantes Lächeln aus und umschloss das Kinn ihrer wimmernden Tochter mit einer festen Hand, um es spaßeshalber ein wenig zusammen zu quetschen und zu flöten: „Ja, und ein kleiner Vogel hat mir gezwitschert, dass es sich dabei um einen unserer neuen Wissen~schaftler han~delt!“ Bra stöhnte entnervt auf und schlug die schadenfreudige Hand weg: „Ugh, das ist mal wieder typisch! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Trunks, diese vermaledeite Klatschbase, den Mund nicht halten kann! Ist echt reizend, wie sehr sich hier jeder um meine Privatsphäre schert!“

 

„Privat?! Du hast beileibe keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass du derzeit wieder mal schwer verliebt bist! Also, sag schon, wer ist es? Der Brünette mit der Brille, der Rothaarige, der Schwarzhaarige mit dem durchdringenden Blick, der schüchterne Blon-“

 

Bra war sichtlich entrüstet und nicht nur leicht verlegen: „Mein Gott, es gibt eine Grenze für Neugier, Mama!“ Vegeta lachte laut auf: „Diskretion ist der doch völlig unbekannt! Das solltest du inzwischen wirklich begriffen haben!“ Die so Beschuldigte boxte ihm mit aller Kraft in den Oberarm, ohne dass er auch nur einen Hauch von Schmerz verspürte. Bra schmollte peinlich berührt: „Du musst gerade reden. Ich könnte euch bis zu eurem Lebensende aufziehen, so respektlos, wie ihr dauernd miteinander umgeht! Und was treibt ihr überhaupt um diese Zeit so allei~ne in der Küche, hm?!“ Vergeblich versuchte sie, ihm eine Scheibe Braten zu klauen.

 

Er schlug ihr auf die Finger, belegte sein Brot endlich mit allen bereitgestellten schmackhaften Zutaten, schnitt es in handliche Häppchen, trug das Tablett unter ihrem neidischen Blick zum Tisch, wo er unter dem leidenschaftlichen Protest seiner Frau einige wissenschaftliche Bücher zu Boden wischte und es abstellte: „Betthupferl, und zwar ein Besseres als jedes, das mir deine Mutter bereiten könnte.“ Gleichmütig setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und biss herzhaft in seinen Mitternachtssnack.

 

Gefangen zwischen der Euphorie der Liebe und der Peinlichkeit des Erwischtwordenseins zischte Bra beleidigt: „Ihr seid ja nur neidisch auf jemanden, der anders als ihr den Wunsch hegt, eine normale, harmonische Beziehung zu pflegen!“ Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass ihre Worte reines Gift für Vegetas ohnehin schon arg strapazierte Nerven darstellten, nicht dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte, herzlichen Dank.

 

Ein Sturm aus Zweifeln, Schuldgefühlen und – hauptsächlich – Trotz und Abwehr bildete sich in ihm. Seine Familie hatte wirklich ein Talent im Umgang mit Worten und er fragte sich sarkastisch, von wem sie das wohl geerbt hatten. Ein Schatten legte sich über seine Augenpartie, wie eine Sonnenfinsternis, die die Welt unaufhaltsam verdunkelte. Es wurde kurz schwarz um ihn herum, da sich seine Lider anscheinend dazu verpflichtet fühlten, ihn für einen Moment von Sekundenbruchteilen von der Wirklichkeit abzuschotten. Doch es machte seine Aufgewühltheit nicht weniger real. Es waren steinalte Narben, die ihm in letzter Zeit das Leben schwer gemacht hatten, und Bra hatte nun unbewusst in eine der frischeren gehackt.

 

Es war nur ansatzweise Gras über jene unschönen Dinge gewachsen, die er in der Vergangenheit vermasselt hatte und er war sich sicher, dass es auch niemals ganz geschehen würde – war es ihm doch einfach nicht möglich, sich von seiner kalten, unnahbaren Wesensart zu lösen. Bulma war die Brücke, die er benötigte, um seiner Umgebung wenigstens einen winzigen Teil seines friedliebenderen Selbst übermitteln zu können und er wusste, dass sie ihn besser verstand als jeder andere Mensch – aber für nicht ganz so pragmatisch veranlagte Beobachter, wie die überromantische Bra, konnte es durchaus aussehen, als ob sich ihre Eltern bei jeder nur erdenklichen Gelegenheit um Kopf und Kragen zofften.

 

Das Motto der Kinder war „Abwarten und Tee trinken“, wenn auch in einer beinahe amüsant aggressiven Art und Weise. Die Eltern hingegen zogen die sofortige Provokation vor, in einer zwar heftigen, aber gleichzeitig verspielten, liebgewonnenen Form, die leider nur für die beiden unmittelbar Betroffenen ersichtlich war. Er war es gewohnt, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und seinen Feinden offen und mit unverhohlenem Spott entgegenzutreten. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, einmal genug Gefühle zu entwickeln, um seine Vorgehensweise in Frage zu stellen.

 

Und plötzlich hatte er inmitten einer Familie gestanden, seiner Familie.

 

Er hatte seinen Kindern keine Geschichten erzählt, wie es andere Väter taten. Hatte am Anfang nicht einmal genug Zuneigung verspürt, um seine Freunde in Kämpfen zu unterstützen, obwohl es seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war. Hatte sich nie zu dem Schwur durchringen können, den die Erdlinge ihren erwählten Gefährten leisteten.

 

Und trotzdem war er noch hier, in ihrem Kreis, warm, friedlich und verdammt nochmal glücklich damit!

 

Vegeta musste kichern, als er sich an eine Begebenheit erinnerte, bei der die Schule entrüstet bei der Capsule Corporation angerufen und sich beschwert hatte, dass Trunks einem schimpfenden Lehrer aus Versehen das Schienbein zertrümmert hatte. An einen Tag, in dem sich die Bälger um ihren Nachtisch gezankt hatten, Bulma ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, den Streit zu schlichten und zu spät erkannt hatte, dass es taktisch unklug war, einen nimmersatten Saiyajin mit dem salomonischen Urteil über ein Nahrungsmittel zu betrauen. An den Tag von Buus Niederlage, an dem sich seine und Son Gokus Kinder in den Haaren gelegen hatten, wer von ihren beiden Vätern in diesem Kampf der größere Held gewesen war. An Bras Versuch als kleines Kind, ihm mit einem selbstgebauten Kampfroboter Trost zu spenden, nachdem er einmal mehr all seine KI-Drohnen bei einem völlig ungerechtfertigten Wutausbruch in der Gravitationskammer zerstört hatte. An einen Brief von Bulma, als ihre Tochter noch recht klein gewesen war, der ihm unmissverständlich eröffnete, dass sie unbedingt einen mehrwöchigen Urlaub benötigte und ihm die Verwaltung des Hauses – und der Kinder – überließ.

 

Er wusste noch genau, wie er am Abend des dritten Tages Gebete gen Himmel geschrien und sich geschworen hatte, seiner geschätzten Gemahlin nach ihrer Rückkehr vom mehrwöchigen Urlaub auch gleich einen mehrwöchigen Krankenhausaufenthalt zu gewährleisten.

 

Woran er sich nicht mehr so genau erinnern konnte, war der Grund dafür, warum er sich so lange hartnäckig geweigert hatte, Abschied von seinem alten, verhassten Lebenswandel zu nehmen. Natürlich hatte auch sein Leben auf der Erde Vor- und Nachteile, aber es war neu und behaglich und er wollte es gegen nichts im Universum mehr eintauschen, selbst wenn er sich über lange Strecken zu Tode gelangweilt fühlte! Welchen Ersatz er sich erhofft hatte, als er sich damals in die Gewalt von Babidi begeben hatte, nur um über mehr Stärke zu verfügen, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erklären. Bulma, sein Bücherwurm, Trunks, das Faultier und Bra, der Wirbelwind, sie waren seine neue Welt, und die drei zu verlieren hieße, diese zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Die meiste Zeit über hielt sich dieser Gedanke unter seinem überdimensionalen Ego versteckt, aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, wenn er sich der Umstände vollends bewusst wurde, erdrückte er ihn wie eine tonnenschwere Decke aus massiven Geröll und es geschah immerhin nicht allzu selten, dass er buchstäblich unter einer begraben wurde.

 

Er hatte nicht aufgehört zu essen, während er in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, aber er hatte langsamer gekaut und nun glitt sein Blick aus dem Küchenfenster in die klare Nacht hinaus, gerade rechtzeitig, um eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel fallen zu sehen. Auch Bra hatte sie gesehen und sie riss sich von ihrer immer noch emsig bohrenden Mutter los, um mit geschlossenen Augen und seligem Lächeln die Hände aneinander zu reiben, nur um im Anschluss Vegetas belustigte Stimme zu hören: „Oh, bitte, du glaubst immer noch an diese Lüge mit den Wünschen? Ich dachte, dass hätte ich dir schon im Kindergarten ausgetrieben?“ Sie schürzte die Lippen und funkelte ihn verdrossen an: „Lüge oder nicht, es macht einfach Spaß, an ein bisschen Magie zu glauben! Ist dir die Sprache der Fantasie denn wirklich so fremd, dass du all meine Träume im Keim ersticken musst, Papa?!“

 

„Seit du das Haus fast mit einer Kerze und Haarspray abgefackelt hast, weil du die Monster unter den Betten nicht nur vertreiben, sondern unschädlich machen wolltest, halte ich das für die sicherste Maßnahme, ja.“

 

„Da war ich vier Jahre alt! Willst du mir wirklich aus jedem kleinen Missgriff meiner Kindheit einen Strick drehen?!“

 

Er grinste breit und sie erkannte schlagartig, dass er einen brandneuen, todsicheren Weg gefunden hatte, sie auf die Palme zu bringen: „Ungh ... Warum muss ausgerechnet ich einen außerirdischen Vater haben, der schon jede nur erdenkliche Form von Wissenschaft gesehen hat und nicht die Spur von Einbildungskraft besitzt?! Ich hasse dich!“ Bulma schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Sei nicht so vorlaut, Fräulein, dass Sternschnuppen nichts weiter sind als verglühende Brocken Gestein musste uns nicht erst von den Saiyajins beigebracht werden! Und jetzt ins Bett mit dir, bevor sich deine schrecklichen, technologisch angehauchten Eltern ohne Spur von Einbildungskraft ausgesprochen interessante Methoden einfallen lassen, dir dein Liebesleben zur Hölle zu machen!“

 

Die junge Frau zuckte eingeschüchtert zurück, schaute hilfesuchend auf ihren Vater, der ihr mit betonter Passivität zu verstehen gab, dass sie von ihm kein sonderlich großes Mitgefühl erwarten konnte, und rannte mit einem gedämpften, frustrierten Schrei hinaus, während sich Bulma auf den Stuhl neben Vegeta sinken ließ und sich von seinem Tablett bediente: „... Und die Moral von der Geschicht: Leg an dich mit den Eltern nicht!“

 

Manchmal fragte er sich, wer von ihnen beiden eigentlich wirklich zwielichtig war.

 

Ehe sie in ihre Schnitte biss, machte sie eine abwertende Geste: „Sie meint es nicht so, das weißt du. Junge Leute denken immer, dass sie von den älteren Semestern nicht richtig verstanden werden. Wenigstens ist Trunks aus dem Alter raus, jeden Tag aus dem Direktionsbüro zu türmen ...“ „Jepp. Er haut jetzt nur noch jeden dritten Tag ab“, bestätigte er und beide seufzten vor Erschöpfung. Ja, normalerweise hätte er sich über die nie abbrechenden, verzweifelten Fluchtversuche seines Sohnes köstlich amüsiert, wenn es nicht jedes Mal seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, ihn wieder einzufangen und so manche stundenlange Suche verlief schlichtweg im Sand, vor allem dann, wenn sich das gerissene Wiesel mit dem ebenso arbeitsscheuen und vergnügungssüchtigen Son Goten zusammengetan hatte. Es war wie ein Geschenk des Himmels, wenn er dann durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall eines ihrer Kis aufspüren und ihnen nach einer halsbrecherischen Hetzjagd so richtig die Leviten lesen konnte und nicht selten meinte er in jenen Augenblicken, Son Gokus Aura im Rücken zu spüren.

 

Was natürlich lächerlich war, denn dieser reiste durch die Galaxie, zusammen mit den zerbrochen und verloren geglaubten Dragonballs und somit dem einzigen Weg, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

 

Vegeta hätte ein Jahrtausend lang trainieren können, trotzdem wäre er niemals so stark geworden wie sein Erzrivale. Und hier stand er nun, mit einem hochgesteckten Ziel, ohne jede Möglichkeit, es zu erreichen, wie ein Dartpfeil, der mitten im Wurf einen Flyer einbüßte, und mit der Mammutaufgabe, mit weniger Kampfkraft dieselbe Arbeit zu verrichten. An seiner Loyalität zur Erde änderten seine Zweifel nichts, das wusste Vegeta, aber nichtsdestotrotz war ihm bewusst, dass es bei der nächsten großen Schlacht eine Menge Opfer geben würde, die sie nicht würden zurückholen können. Der bittere Geschmack der Niederlage klebte auf seiner Zunge, ohne sie überhaupt erst erlitten zu haben und es machte ihn rasend.

 

Bulma hatte den heimlichen, wortlosen Kampf in seinen tiefdunklen Augen mit verfolgt, kaum dass sie verstummt waren und durch seine vorangegangenen Bemerkungen – bevor Bra sie unterbrochen hatte – konnte sie leidlich schließen, was in ihm vorging: „Vegeta, von wem auch immer wir früher oder später wieder angegriffen werden, ich habe absolutes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten! Nach jedem noch so schmachvollen Versagen bist du immer wieder auf die Beine gekommen, wie der Phönix aus der Asche aufgestiegen und hast deinen Anteil – einen verflixt großzügigen Anteil – am Sieg beigetragen, vergiss das nie, okay?“ Er schnaubte um seinen Bissen herum: „Mich an Kakarotts Stelle zu setzen war eine Schnapsidee, so als würde man Kindern, die stundenlang Süßigkeiten verdrückt haben, plötzlich Wasser hinstellen!“

 

„Und nach all dem Zuckerkram werden sie ein gutes Glas Wasser verdammt zu schätzen wissen, glaub mir.“

 

Sein sonst stoischer oder allerhöchstens zorniger Ausdruck ließ jede winzige Veränderung beinahe phänomenale Ausmaße annehmen, und so platzte sie lachend los, als er erstaunt blinzelte und sich sein Gesicht dabei zu einer perplexen Grimasse verzog. Sie kriegte sich gar nicht wieder ein, selbst als er sich schon längst wieder gefasst hatte und grummelnd den Kopf schüttelte, sein Inneres, gerade noch so kalt wie der Boden des tiefsten Ozeans, sich langsam mollig erwärmend.

 

Nein, Niederlage war keine Alternative zum Sieg, Verrat keine zum Beistand und Flucht mit Sicherheit keine zur Konfrontation. Sie hatte recht, wer immer auch der arme Irre war, der sich als nächstes mit der Erde anlegte, Vegeta würde ihm ein Fest bereiten – ein Schlachtfest, um genau zu sein, und einmal mehr empörte wie beeindruckte es ihn gleichzeitig, wie sehr Bulma einen Optimismus in ihm auslösen konnte, den er zu besitzen überhaupt nicht mehr vermutet hatte.

 

... Sie hatte sogar so viel Einfluss auf ihn, dass ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass sie ihn bereits um seine dritte Stulle erleichtert hatte, und auf seinen bitterbösen Blick antwortete sie nur mit einem zufrieden kauenden Lächeln.


End file.
